marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg Knight (Earth-616)
. Shortly thereafter, Greg was alerted by Lorna's friend M'Tuba, that Lorna sought out the so-called Lost City hidden in the jungle. Fearing for her safety, Greg went after her and rescued her just before she and the prince of the Lost City could be executed by the local wise man, who was staging a coupe. Greg killed the wise man and the rebellion ended. Searching the Lost City, Greg and Lorna found a group of escaped Communist spies hiding out there and brought them to justice. Lorna next took Greg Knight out to try and locate Agu the Giant Ape, a creature whom Greg did not believe existed. However he soon ate his own words and was forced to be nice to Lorna for a change when the ape appeared and expressed it's displeasure with the way he treated her. Greg next came to the aid of his friend Old Jeramiah, who had discovered the "Treasure of Wijiji". When a pair of crooks tried to steal the treasure, Greg was there to oppose them. Failing to stop them, Greg's efforts appeared to be moot, as the "Treasure" was really an albino leopard which mauled the two thieves to death. Jeramiah then let the beast go, telling Greg that the two hunted each other for years only to set the other free afterward. When a wild fire raged across the jungle during a drought, Lorna rescued Greg after he was captured by poachers and tied to a tree to die. Soon after a much needed rain storm (seemingly summoned by M'Tuba and his people's appeal to the gods) put out the flames . Not long after, Lorna warned Greg of working with a man named Boggs who hunted animals for zoos and circuses around the world. When it turned out that Boggs sought to capture Agu the Ape, Lorna and Greg prevented him from doing so and Boggs was soon killed by the escaped animals he captured and starved. While out fishing with Greg, Lorna learned of the Devil of the Lagoon a massive octopus that terrorized a local tribe. Greg refused to let her go after the creature, so she convinced the locals that Greg was responsible for bringing the creature upon them, and they captured him. Lorna slew the beast, but the locals refused to let Greg go unless their missing people were found. Lorna expected to find their dead bodies, but found them all alive and well in an undersea cave, having been tied up to be eaten later. Lorna brought the people back to their village and Greg was set free. Greg, clearly influenced by Lorna, soon began working at a wild life preserve and prevented a pair of poachers from capturing an albino lion that lived there. Shortly thereafter, Lorna assisted Greg in transporting diamonds through Vulture's Roost where diamond couriers were murdered and their diamonds stolen. They were attacked by the Vulture -- a man in a vulture costume -- and Lorna defeated him, revealing him to be trading post owner Rudy Rudolph, the man who hired Greg for the job. When the Vodu goddess Mamalu had returned to reassert her dominance over the region she sought to make Greg Knight her mate. Lorna was captured but when Mamalu spurred the love of a tribesman named Kabu in favor of Knight, he helped banish her once again. Lorna later helped animal collector Monty Mortimer recover his escaped tiger before Greg Knight could hunt it down and kill it. Greg was later hired by a man named Laweson to find gold in the Kukai region. Learning that Laweson was a criminal who had angered the legion in the region earlier, Greg left Lawson when the lions attacked. After Greg Knight and an explorer named Spencer went missing searching for the so-called Lost Kingdom, Lorna tracks them down and discovers the lost city, with its prehistoric creatures and its primitive inhabitants . She next stopped a group of hunters who capture animals for horrific experiments. Not long after, Lorna's friend M'Tuba was poisoned by the Morta plant, Lorna and Greg traveled to the so-called Lost World, clashing with its ruler the primitive Gau to recover the antidote. Greg later protected a young trial boy named Nuba from lions. Not long after this, Greg brought Lorna to a nearby town to buy her new clothing in the hopes of domesticating her. However, Lorna was knocked out by Grace, an ex-circus star turned criminal who greatly resembled Lorna who had hoped to learn the location of secret tribal diamond mines. Lorna was dumped in the jungle and left to die, however Lorna managed to return to her domain and battle Grace. However, Greg could not tell the two women apart until Mikki was able to identify the real Lorna, and root out the impostor . When Greg Knight was bitten by the deadly snake named Fang, Lorna followed after the beast and slew it in order to get the needed antidote to cure him. During a time of famine, Lorna exiled a tribesman named Kativa from the tribe when he was caught stealing food. Kativa returned to terrorize the tribe as Man-Kiler. Greg Knight later promised his employer not to fight after a scrap with a fellow jungle guide. However he proves the need to fight when he helps captured a dangerous criminal hiding out in the jungle. When Greg was hired to take photos of the dangerous Swampland of Terror, Lorna was on hand to protect him from danger . Later Lorna and Greg exposed illegal pearl hunters hiding in an underwater cave located under Dead Lake. Greg was later drugged by his employer Sherwood, who intended to discredit Greg in an attempt to avoid paying him, however Greg realized the truth and exposed Sherwood, winning back his reputation. Lorna next assisted Greg in stopping the bizarre half-ape, half-crocodile known as the Killer who had been terrorizing the region . Shortly thereafter, communist agents attempted to force animals and tribes people out of the jungle using their bat shaped helicopter called the Devil Bird. Their plot was foiled by Lorna and Greg Knight. Soon there were rumors that Agu had turned evil and was attacking the tribes. Greg led a hunting party to track down and eliminate Agu, but Lorna uncovered that the real attacker was Agu's brother who was under the hypnotic control of Doctor Wendall Bryant, who was slain in a battle between Agu and his brother, freeing Agu's brother from his control. Greg is tricked by a crook into an expedition for rare butterflies but was a front to collect stolen money. Refusing to lead the man out of the jungle after he recovers the money. The man gives up the money in order to be lead out of the jungle safely. When Greg Knight sought to find the location of a elephant graveyard to collect the ivory, Lorna secretly protected him from the maddened elephants that were after him for invading their sacred grounds . Later, when the Wakabu and Baki tribes were on the brink of war, Lorna succeeded in stopping the conflict despite interference from Greg to keep her out of danger. Later Greg was put into a stage of shock when he came between a gorilla and her child, Lorna saved him and then later stopped a group of communists who had invaded the jungle. Recovering from his shock, Greg stopped a group of animal hijackers from stealing When Mount Inferno erupts the region was invaded by the massive insectoid creature known as the Monster of the Deep. Lorna and Greg kept the creature at bay until it was forced back into the volcano by the local bird population and killed in a subsequent eruption . When Lorna was captured by the Abaku tribe in order to be sacrificed to their god Og. Greg Knight came to her rescue by knocking Mokku -- the Abaku leader -- into the sacrificial flames satisfying the Abaku's need for sacrifice, restoring peace in the area once again. Greg later became a prisoner himself at the hands of the weather controlling mystic named Chiga along with a number of captured local warriors They were later rescued by Lorna who defeated Chiga in combat. On one of his expeditions, Greg was forced to kill a female lion and took its cubs into his care, until the father came looking for them, Greg then returned the cubs. Lorna later rescued Greg from a gang of mobsters who had come to Africa to poach the animals on his wildlife preserve . Greg soon took employment from a man named Mr. Slade during a time when locals were being attacked by a creature dubbed the Fang. Greg was astonished when Lorna exposed Slade to be the Fang, learning that Slade had come to get revenge against natives who helped convict him of murder. Later when Lorna was captured by a tribe Pygmies led by Okobu. Greg and fellow explorer Paul Thompson helped rescue Lorna and helped reveal Okobu as a thief who stole the tribes coveted black opal, and framed Lorna for the crime. Greg was later hired by an adventure writer named Hallingsworth who constantly put himself in danger. Greg was later forced to rescue Hallingsworth from the deadly Upakis tribe. During the "Hunting Dance" ritual, Lorna and Greg uncovered a Communist plot to use alcohol to entice the local natives into war and foiled it. However, in interrupting the Hunting Dance ritual, Lorna soon found herself tied to a stake to be burned alive, but she was soon saved by Greg . Greg was later fooled when a communist agent named Meg -- who posed as Lorna -- in an attempt to eliminate him, how Meg was stopped by Lorna who exposed the Communist plot. Soon Greg was targeted by rival hunter Roger Crane, who sought to kill Greg in order to get his business, Greg exposed the plot and apprehended Crane. In one of his more bizarre adventures, Greg was carried off by crocodiles and was surprised to find that himself among a group of natives that are regularly sacrificed to a "crocodile god" and that he crocodiles in the region are strangely docile. They were soon rescued by Lorna. . Later, Lorna and Greg stop Moki, who had usurped control of the Gabu tribe using a mystical drum beat that enthralls his people, liberating the Gabu in the process. They later uncovered a plot by a Russian operative named Alexi who sought to obtain the mystical Green Opal, and were surprised to find that the Opal was sentient and in judging them, forced Alexi to surrender -- There is at least two tales between the Moki and Green Opal stories that needs to be inserted here. Lorna and Greg later stopped yet another group of Communists who sought to plunder the ivory of an elephant graveyard in order to fund their operations. They also discovered the so-called Caesar of Crime, a Chicago mobster and his gang who fled to the jungles and disguised themselves as ancient Romans in order to avoid detection. The pair exposed the ruse and brought the Caesar and his gang to justice. Greg's animal sanctuary was then targeted by a native named Wulu who believed the animals were being imprisoned. Greg clashed with Wulu and made him realize that he ran a sanctuary, not a prison, and Wulu quickly became Knight's most staunch supporter. It soon appeared that the prophecy claiming that Lorna was trained to fight the so-called Mask of Doom, was true. Fearing that the Mask was going to kill Lorna, Greg and M'Tuba worked to try to keep her safe, however Lorna managed to break free and face the "Mask of Doom" revealing him to be merely a criminal trying to defeat Lorna while taking advantage of the prophecy . Lorna later put a stop to a pack of savage panthers stalking the jungles, saving Greg's life in the process. She and M'Tuba also saved Greg from a herd of rampaging elephants that were merely defending their mates during the birthing season. Back at his sanctuary, Greg uncovered a pair of criminals trying to discredit his work by sending his animals into a frenzy using Voodoo fetishes stolen by the Opaki tribe and brought them to justice. Later, Lorna and Greg then worked together on stopping Jed Riordan, a former animal trainer, who had become a mentally unstable hunter, restoring his sanity by reuniting him with one of the animals he trained . Greg soon began investigating a strange phenomenon that the locals were calling "the Call of the Savage" that was making the animals in the jungle going wild. To insure that Lorna didn't interfere he had her locked in a cage, but soon the "call" caused a stampede of animals to trample the cage. Unaware that Lorna escaped unscathed and thinking that she was dead, Greg admitted his feelings for her, not realizing she was alive and well and overheard his admission. Later, Lorna exposed one of Greg's assistants as using a special flute to drive the animals mad. Greg later went on a solo hunt for an arsonist named Carter who was loose in the jungle. Greg captured him after Carter ran afoul of a pack of gorillas after Knight showed his superiority over the beasts . Greg later protected a pack of lions from a deranged hunter named Hippy. He also aided Lorna in preventing communist agents from setting off bombs in the jungle Appearance in goes here. Greg later went on the hunt for a deranged killed the locals called the Silent Claw, however Lorna managed to capture him first. He later taught a fellow hunter named Jug to respect the animals of the jungle. Greg later joined Lorna in going to a circus where a tiger was on display. When it broke free Lorna recaptured it . Greg next worked with tribal leader Oku in luring Mr. Bailey into a trap to expose his insurance fraud scheme, wherein he led doomed expeditions to cash in on the insurance. Greg and Lorna later helped circus owner named Johnson to be brave in the jungle . Greg soon found himself under the employ of would-be hunter John Wilding, teaching him to respect the jungle by saving his life from rhinos. Greg later went on the hunt for a killer lion named Simba, but Lorna stopped him in order to allow a pack of baboons to dispense justice instead Appearance in . Greg soon became the target of a rival hunter named Simes who attempted to discredit Knight during a hunting party, but his plot was exposed by Lorna. Greg later worked with a guide named Boku and managed to hunt up two rare cobras using trader George Torley as bait. Greg found himself caught up in a plot to kidnap Lorna by a group of exhibitionists who sought to exploit her status as a "jungle goddess" among the tribes, assisting her in thwarting their plot . Greg was next hired by Congo Mort to help capture a gorilla to sell to a circus. However when Mort instead decided to kill the gorilla, Greg tried to stop him and found himself tied to a tree for his troubles. Mort was stopped by Lorna who later freed Greg. The pair were later targeted for eliminated by an outlaw named Nails who sought to get them out of the way so he could steal land from the local tribes. This plan was thwarted by Greg and Lorna with the help of a plant known as the "creeping doom" . Greg's next expedition into the jungles found him and his party getting lost in the jungle. When his assistant Mort Hoskins attempted to steal water, Greg was forced to sent him away from the group as an outcast. However Lorna assisted Mort in finding more water, redeeming him. Finding his way back, Greg next went on the last hunt with Terry a soon-to-be-retired hunter and helped him protect his job insuring he got his pension. In his last recorded appearance Greg attempted once again to teach Lorna to give up the jungles by taking her into a city. There Lorna was targeted by a crook named Karl who loosed a Night Beast to try and stop her. Greg saved Lorna from the creature but it escaped. Greg then helped Lorna and the authorities in capturing the Night Beast . Greg's subsequent activities and ultimate fate are unrecorded. | Powers = None | Abilities = Greg Knight is an expert hunter, tracker, and survivalist | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Greg typically uses a hunting rifle or pistol. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Trackers